Meltdown
by StarShineRika
Summary: Len and Rin Kagamine have just recently been operated and opened their eyes for the first time. Counterparts made after the highly successful Miku. Ratings are falling though and the twins aren't as popular as their older creation. So what happens when it costs too much to keep them up and running?
1. Chapter 1

Two pairs of blue eyes slowly opened and then blinked as they stared up at the ceiling, light shining down on them. Although not identical eyes, as one pair were darker in colour then the other, both seemed to carry the same expression.

Lost.

Unsure of themselves.

Where are they?

One of the pairs of eyes closed while the body that owned another pair slowly sat up, putting their hand down gently on the rather hard bed and looked around with the still very lost expression. This one seemed to be taller, if even slightly and male as he lacked an outgoing chest. He moved his head and looked around the completely white room; there was no one except for someone else on the bed beside him, and a girl across the room in the opposite corner. As soon as he laid eyes on her, she smiled and came walking over. Her heart was pounding, excitement pulsing through her veins but she tried her very hardest to contain it and not let herself be overly loud and perhaps scare her new friends and singing mates. She had a little bounce in her step and her long hair, a teal kind of colour was in pigtails, falling almost to her ankles. Every time she bounced her hair moved and then flowed back nicely into place. She stopped at the bed the male was now sitting on, his feet and legs hanging over the side. A silence loomed between them before she decided to speak.

"Hello!" she waved her hand in front of his face and he just blinked, almost as if that was too much to register in his brain capacity. "I'm Hatsune Miku," her hands, dainty little hands with long slender fingers and blue nail polish on her nails, pressed against her thighs as she bowed. Her hair followed this movement and touched the floor before she straightened up and re-adjusted her bangs in order to see. "Do you know your name?" Miku cocked her head to the side then, towards one shoulder which was raised now and smiled happily, interlacing her fingers. At first, the boy couldn't find his voice and it came as a shock to him as his fingers moved to his throat and looked down. A little pout crossed Miku's lips and she kneeled down, wrapping her arms around her legs just below her knees to keep herself properly balanced and to not fall over. This gave her the perfect chance to look up right at him. Like his, her eyes were blue also, but with a hint of green, to match her almost entire colour scheme, even her outfit had teal in it, along with black and grey. About ready to say something, she closed his mouth when he spoke.

"Kagamine Len," he said almost as a whisper then raised his head and tried to get his voice louder. "My name is Kagamine Len," he felt proud of this like it was a brand new accomplishment for him. He looked over his shoulder then to see someone stare right back at him and he blinked as her eyes shone his reflection and he was sure his were doing the same. She had blonde hair, spiked out and brushed over her face using what looked like hair clips. On her arm in big were the numbers '02' and what could've been her name written in small. Len looked at his shoulder to see if he had the same but it wasn't there, he glanced at the other shoulder and lifted his sleeve and saw the number there as well, the same number. Miku had been watching before she flopped onto the girls' bed and kicked up her legs, crossing them by the ankle.

"Those are your numbers," she explained as they both were looking at their arm below their shoulder now. "There is an order to us, see?" she sat up then, sitting sideways to show them both the red '01' that was on her shoulder, the same side as the girl. "You two are next," she explained.

"Next?" the girl with the blonde spiked hair asked.

"In sequence," Miku tried to explain and frowned a little when both seemed a little lost. "It's not important," she finally said as she stood up and walked between both beds, offering a hand to each of them. "You are Kagamine Len and Rin, the new set of VOCALOIDs! Twins!"

"Twins!?" Len and Rin said as one, a little flabbergasted by this information. Almost in sync, both had grabbed Miku's hands to help them get up as they wobbled a bit. Rin and Len stared at each other then both reached out together to grab the others free hand. They hesitated a bit, hands almost touching, but the skin didn't make any real touch. Miku's hand was so warm, would the other feel like that? Both were thinking the exact same thing. But, it was now or never to find out the truth. The Kagamine twins stared at each other then nodded and grabbed each others hands, fingers interlocking as they smiled a little, surprised by the reaction they got. Their hands weren't as warm as Miku's, and both were shaped differently. Len let go of Miku's hand then and approached Rin's body slowly to not frighten her and she copied the motion and they found both hands were interlocking. Miku watched as she had stepped back now, smiling and clapping her hands together as the two of them seemed to be figuring out their purpose. They were twins, both blonde, hair length almost the exact same but styled different. One was a boy, one was a girl, and they were going to take over the world! Miku just knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

A beautiful melody was flowing through the building that day and everyone knew where it was coming from, it was a given if it regarding to singing.

The recording studio.

Through the glass window stood a girl with long teal pigtails that fell to almost her ankles, her knees pressed together as she brought one of her hands gently over her headpiece and hit the last long note of the song, her eyes closed and forgetting the world around her. This happened every time she sang, like she was actually in the world in which she was singing, and forgot people were watching her. Sometimes, this brought her to tears, other times made her angry and she would have to pace a bit after recording, but this time, she ended with a smile as she paced back and forth, hopping from foot to foot like she had to go to the bathroom. Her thick hair swayed at the movement until the music stopped, and she pulled off the headset she had been wearing, and placed on her normal black ones with pink lights and a built on microphone. Through the window, opposite to the microphone people were clapping and congratulating her. Clasping her hands together in front of her and placing them on her thighs, she bowed then exited the little room. She turned to the twin blondes that had been standing there, listening in awe.  
"Miku… that was amazing!" Rin exclaimed, running over and wrapped her arms around the slightly taller female, the white bow on her head bounced in her happy movement. Miku giggled, unable to really do much with her arms locked at her side by the hug.  
"I'm glad you think so Rin, are you two ready?" she asked, and as if those words were the plague itself, Rin stepped back, curling her fingers towards her palm, which was against her chest. The spiked short hair blonde had turned her head and stared at her brothers' feet, as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. "Rin?" repeated Miku, bringing her hand closer towards the other girls' bare shoulder but she stepped back and closer to her brother. Her teal gaze drifted from the girl to the boy who was biting his lower lip and glancing at his sister. Miku huffed and pressed her hands to her hips, leaning forward a bit. "What is wrong with you two?"

There was a silence before she received her answer.

"Miku, what if we aren't as good as you? The two of us…well…we've never actually sang," Len said, as Rin looked like she might cry if she started to move her quivering lips. Miku blinked then sighed and closed her eyes, tilting her head and her hair followed, as if in thought. It was true, it had only been a week ago that Rin and Len both woke up and the workers didn't even check their vocals, and so keen on making sure they were okay as they had never made twins before. Now with it being a new year, it was time for them to shine to the world, or more, Japan, just like Miku had. Though now, she wondered too what was bothering the twins.

"Hmmm…" Miku said, leaning her index finger against her cheek then opened her eyes. "Don't worry! You two will be fine, I know it," but neither twin seemed all too confident in her answer as they took a quick glance at each other, blue gaze meeting up with each other. As they were created to be mirrored reflections, sometimes it was a little too spooky how mirrored they were, their eyes held the same emotion.

Fear.

It wasn't a good emotion, and Len could feel butterflies entering his stomach just at the thought of it.

"We should at least try, Rin," Len spoke after swallowing time and time again, offering his hand to her. Rin hesitated a bit, her gaze looking down at Len but then nodded and confidently took her brothers hand. It was her that took the first step and into the recording studio, her brother following.

The twins took off their white headsets and put on the recording ones, glancing through the window where Miku gave thumbs up, a symbol of encouragement but it didn't help either of them.

"Len," he turned at the sound of his sister's voice, as she tightened her hand on his. "We'll try, even if we fail, get ourselves out there?"

"But our vocals," started Len.

"Doesn't matter," Rin's free hand bunched into a fist then, a determined look completely crossing her face. Although her eyebrows knitted, her blue eyes were almost glittering in anticipation. "We at least tried, and that's the best we can do, right? We wrote this song ourselves, so let's try and spread it out there!" she took her brothers hand, his other free one and glanced right at him, tilting her head and smiling almost from ear to ear. Len sighed, his sister's smiles were always hard to ignore and he nodded, a light smile crossing his thin lips.

"We can try," Len agreed and Rin smiled even wider, if physically possible and let go with one hand, waiting for the music to start. Once it did, Len looked down at the music notes for Trick and Treat and completely froze. It was time for him to start the song but there was nothing, just dead silence. Rin looked at Len.

"Len?" she asked, a little worried and the music stopped before it could become her part. Her yellow counterpart didn't answer and she grabbed his shoulders. "Len!" she cried and he snapped out of it, blinking and shaking his head. "Len are you okay?" asked Rin, her eyebrows knitted in clear worry as she looked up at him, given he was an inch taller. The fourteen year old boy lowered his head slightly on an angle and his gaze softened.

"Yes," started Len, "I just froze up, sorry Rin," she pulled away from him then and pouted, crossing her arms.

"Geez don't scare me like that," she said through her pouted out lips. Len giggled lightly, bringing his shoulders up.

"Sorry, let's try that again," he said, nodding to the producer to start the music again.

'You will be okay' Rin mouthed when it came for Len's part and this time he started singing, though too fast, his heart racing and thus caused the music to stop once more.

"Len!" she cried out, clearly furious as her hands bunched into fists, her knees turned in towards each other. Her brother brought up his hands.  
"Sorry! Sorry! I'm just nervous Rin, you can't blame me," Len told her. Rin took off the headset and moved to sit down on the stool by the corner.

"Maybe I should do a solo song," she pouted, which harmed Len's feelings and it showed clearly through his now slouched shoulders and gaze on the ground. When she noticed, she waved her hands. "No! No! Not like that Len, I didn't mean it like that!"

Len Kagamine rubbed the back of his neck with his hand as he looked away.

"I-I know," he said, but the sadness in his voice still lingered even if he didn't want it to. Rin felt bad, and her body copied like Len as she slid off the stool and stood in front of him, placing her hands on his cheek. She didn't apologize, she still felt like her brother was over-reacting, even if slightly.

"Let's try again," Rin said, forcing him to look into her eyes. "Forget that everyone else is here, you saw Miku, she just let the music sweep her away, let's do that too, okay?" Rin asked with a tilt of her head and a smile. Len blinked then spoke;

"Okay, let us try," Len said and sighed with relief when Rin let go of his face to skip over back to the microphone. He rubbed at his cheek and followed her as the music started again. Len closed his eyes, forgetting about the world around him. Just listen to the music. What was this song about?

It was definitely a horror story, something to be sung during Halloween. A dark song, which involved death and dolls coming to life.

Len grinned at the very thought and when it hit his moment, he started singing, perfect and on key, not forgetting a beat. His sister joined in on key and the two of them created their first song.


	3. Chapter 3

It was early in the morning that Rin was awake, unable to sleep. Something was nagging at her and as she brought her legs over the edge of the bed, her toes just barely touching the ground, glanced at the other bed in the room. Len was fast asleep there, sleeping peacefully on his side, one arm underneath the pillow as the other hung over the edge of the bed. It seemed like nothing was bothering him. So why was something bothering her? There shouldn't be, there was no reason. Least she felt there was none. The blonde spiked hair girl stood up, trying to be as quiet as she could possibly be to not wake up her brother and walked across the room to the mirror, glancing at herself. In the darkness of the room, her blue eyes shone back at her, registering what was going on. Although it was all spiked up, Rin's blonde hair was in her spiked out hair at the bottom, short, not even making to her shoulders. She lowered her head and looked down at her hands in which she had her nails painted yellow, like all the vocaloids here. But still, something felt so off for her.

She turned then and looked around the room, thinking about the first song they had recorded and it was released. That was almost two weeks ago and they had gotten no word on the success or if they should work on another. This made her queasy. Miku got news almost the next day about the success but there was nothing regarding theirs. Her hand went up, fingers gently tracing her bottom lip as Rin gulped. Could possibly no one have liked their song? After all their hard work? Did they even bother to look at them? Two new vocaloids. Twins no less.

Rin shook her head to clear it, shook her head violently as her hands went into fists and down, hitting the table which made one of the bottles fall and smash on the ground. This woke up Len as she noticed his blue eyes open and he moved and sat up, rubbing at his eye sleepily. Her eyes darted to the time. It was almost three in the morning.

"Rin?" he asked sleepily, trying to find her and eventually his head landed in her direction. "What are you doing up? What was that?" he asked, bringing his hand over his mouth to yawn. Rin moved to wave her hands in front of her, shaking them wildly.

"Ah! Nothing Len, I just dropped a bottle, go back to sleep, I'll clean it up," she whispered, walking over to his bed, leaning her hands on the side.

"You didn't answer to why you're up," Len muttered, lowering his hand from his eye and dropping it in his lap.

"No reason," Rin said softly with a smile, seeing how tired he really was. "I was just unable to sleep,"  
"Well do you want to sleep with me?" he suggested, moving over to allow room for her to join him. Rin tilted her head, looking back at the broken glass. Well, it wasn't like she could see it anyway…

"Okay," she agreed, clambering in with her brother, getting under the covers and resting her head on the pillow as he followed suit. They were both quiet for a bit before Len spoke what had been on Rin's mind.

"Will we ever learn what happened with our song?"

"We can ask tomorrow, maybe Miku knows. They can't hide it from us forever," Rin said, taking her brothers hand. "I'm sure we did great," he sourly laughed and lowered his head, shifting to get comfortable again.

"Hope you're right…" he murmured as he drifted to sleep. Rin watched a bit then sighed as she tried to sleep as well.

_I hope I'm right too…_ she thought.


End file.
